


戀色

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: *雙方單戀對方，並且注意到彼此的心情*不過，因為單戀太快樂，所以完全不想告白的赤司 & 黛
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 2





	戀色

梅花盛開，春天來臨。

不算太耀目的陽光和不算太冷的氣溫，讓人感覺到春天終於要來臨了。

對於貓咪來說，那是曬太陽的絕好日子。

而對某部份人而言，那也是睡午覺的絕好日子。

在某間咖啡店內，一人一貓正對峙著。

「你好，小千。」赤司才剛和俄羅斯藍貓打招呼，貓就對著赤司「喵喵」地叫起來。

一臉可愛的俄羅斯藍貓完全不想讓出溫暖的地方，只是繼續趴在某個人的胸口上，一動也不動。

「真是令人困擾啊，要是小千一直呆在那裏的話，我可是會嫉妒喔。」赤司蹲在地上，從背包拿出一包寫着「無添加劑高級魚干」的袋子，並從中拿出一條小魚干，將之放到俄羅斯藍貓面前，「小千，這是交易。所以，可以把那個位置讓給我嗎？」

俄羅斯藍貓哼了一聲，就叼起小魚干，從某個人的胸口跳到地板上，對赤司又喵了幾聲。

「呵呵，不用客氣啊小千。」赤司才剛想撫摸俄羅斯藍貓，一隻黑白雙色貓衝了過來，擋在人與貓中間。

「哎呀，原來是小隊長啊。啊，是小千叫你來的吧？」赤司見黑白雙色貓一臉警惕看著自己，輕笑道，「抱歉，是我會錯意，我無意打擾你們。」從袋子拿出一條小魚干，並將之放到黑白雙色貓面前，「請接受我的歉意。」

黑白雙色貓叼起小魚干，和俄羅斯藍貓一同跑走，遠離赤司的視線。

「就算這裏是你的咖啡店，你也太放心了吧？」赤司站起來，俯視正在躺在沙發睡午覺的黛，看到對方毫無防備的樣子，不由自主地發出輕笑聲。

那淡淡的眼睫毛，從寬鬆的領口所窺視到的鎖骨，剪得齊整的手指指甲，微微的咖啡香，衣服上的貓毛。

感受著這些，並將之烙印在腦內。

這就是赤司最近的愛好。

明明難得有空閒的時間，能光顧黛開的咖啡店，卻發現店主正躺在沙發上睡午覺。不但如此，特等席還被貓咪霸佔了，只好在稍遠的地方看著黛。

幸好有帶無添加劑的高級魚干，不然的話，也不能和貓咪做交易。雖然看起來有點滑稽，但只要能坐到特等席上，也不算是件壞事。

不過，要是被相熟的朋友們看到的話，大概會對自己賄賂貓咪的行為嚇到噴汽水吧？

赤司站在沙發旁邊，盡情享受黛的睡顔。

「嗯……」

黛扭動了一下身體，伸長右手，像是在尋找甚麼似的，抓住了赤司的衣服，就這樣輕輕拉住。

「啊……！」

在赤司那抑壓的驚呼聲下，黛把臉頰靠近到衣服下擺，並輕輕磨蹭著。

赤司慢慢伸出雙手，謹慎且認真地像是對待易碎物品似的抬起黛的頭部，而自己也慢慢改變身體的姿勢，把黛的頭部放在自己膝蓋上。

黛仍然在睡覺。

赤司輕撫黛的頭髮，笑道：「真是不可思議……就算只是些很平凡的景色，只要有千尋在我身邊，就會覺得很美麗無比。」

但是，仍不能對你說出「喜歡」二字。

赤司壓低聲線：「我曾聽說過『戀愛的話，單相思是最為快樂』這一說法，我也滿認同這説法。」頓了一頓，「如果我們這段戀情開花結果的話，大概會被名為『世界』的煙霧所籠罩。」

赤司征十郎喜歡黛千尋。

「比起昨天，我今天更加喜歡你。這樣的心情，在日後想必會愈加強烈。我自己可是想看看這份感情的終點，我想嘗試一下自己到底能承受多少。」

黛發出平穩的呼吸聲。

赤司輕撫黛的額頭，輕聲道：「你到底能忍到甚麼時候呢？來比試一下耐性吧，我覺得這樣也滿不錯。吶，來一決勝負吧千尋。」彎下身，嘴巴靠在對方耳邊，「所以，還不能説『喜歡』喔，千尋。」

黛打了個哈欠，故意哼了幾聲。

❖

「黛，你和赤司是在交往嗎？」

咖啡店的老顧客——樋口正太突然説出店主單戀對象的姓氏，其的視線更是從沒離開過黛身上。

聽到那個姓氏後，黛也只是心跳比平時快了一點，並輕輕搖頭，且在等待熱水煮開的空檔，手撐住吧台，看著坐在自己面前的樋口，道：「我和小少爺不是戀人。」

雖然是喜歡，但現在仍不是時候，既然那個人要比試耐性，那麼……這樣的回應才是理所當然。他想。

「黛，好好回答我的問題。」樋口用手揉捏著鼻樑，看著被水氣隔住的黛。

「我們沒在交往，滿意沒有？」

「真的？沒有説謊，也沒有隱瞞？」

「有甚麼好隱瞞的事情啊？我可是很坦率啊。」黛放下甜品，並將之推到樋口面前，「這是你要的貓咪蛋糕。」

「我還以為你們在交往啊。」樋口拿出手機，開始幫貓咪蛋糕拍照，「明明你們的關係那麼好。」

「我和他關係很好？」黛看著樋口，沉默了好幾秒，再看著已經冒出水泡的玻璃下壺，伸出手，轉之轉到小火，「他和那些彩虹戰隊才算得上是關係好吧。」

「我們之前不是去慶祝赤司他的生日嗎？」樋口展開連環且360度無死角拍照，「不是有吃忌廉蛋糕嗎？」

黛點頭：「是有這樣一回事嗎？」一如往常地把研磨好的咖啡粉倒在玻璃下壺內，再拿起放在旁邊的牛奶，將蒸汽管放置在乳白的液體上，打起奶泡。

「我記得赤司說了句『右手……真倒霉』，之後你就直接拉起他的右手舔走忌廉了。」

樋口放下手上的例行工作，托住下巴，看著黛的動作，他認為看着對方煮咖啡，永遠是種享受，見奶泡逐漸形成，不由自主地感嘆道：「好療癒的奶泡。」

黛沒有作出任何反應，只是專心一致地煮咖啡，而奶泡成型需時不用太久，他立刻關上蒸汽，一手握住鋼杯，一手拿着玻璃下壺，用緩慢且持續的速度，將奶泡注入咖啡內。

「這是Flat White，奶泡會比平時細一點。」黛把Flat White倒在咖啡杯內，將之放到樋口面前。

「的確呢！」樋口喝了口Flat White，瞇起雙眼，和記憶中的其他咖啡比較，「明明赤司甚麼也沒說，你就準確了解他的要求。」

「因為我是他的影。」

「不對不對！」樋口放下手機和咖啡杯，「退一萬步來說！明明可以用抹布擦手腕！明明可以用紙巾擦手腕！你偏偏要用舌頭舔走忌廉！」

「所以？」黛微微揚起眉頭，並將玻璃下壺內殘餘的咖啡，全都倒在自己的杯裏。

「就因為你若無其事地用舌頭舔走忌廉，所以大家才會以為你們是情侶！」樋口拿起手機，開始找合適的照片上傳到推特，「哪有人明明是沒有交往，卻去舔別人手腕？！」

黛兩指勾起杯柄，喝了一口黑咖啡：「只是因為不想浪費忌廉。」

樋口找到合適的照片，就開始打字：「小孩子就算了！你們可是成年人啊！實在太過火了！真是的！」

「是的是的，冷靜下來，樋口。」黛朝自己的咖啡杯輕吹幾口氣，把熱氣吹散，「為何你會這麼在意我和赤司的關係？」

樋口按下發布按鈕，輕聲道：「我希望你們能幸福。雖然我和黛你是青梅竹馬，可是你卻不想告訴我更多你們之間的事情。」

黛喝了幾口黑咖啡，想起赤司幾天前說過的話，雖然能理解他的意思，可是若是令樋口擔心的話，就本末倒置了。

黛放下咖啡杯，沉默了一會，露出微笑：「我確實挺喜歡赤司，但現在並不是説出來的時候。」頓了一頓，「我不想束縛他。赤司的話，沒有項圈活下去，才比較好。」

「是嗎？」樋口默默喝下咖啡和吃掉貓咪蛋糕，放下紙幣，「多謝款待。」輕輕揮手，離開咖啡店。

❖

「啥？照樋口前輩所説，那不是……」

「嗯，可能就是那一回事。或者說，黛喜歡不被自己束縛的赤司吧？」

「難道黛前輩是在等小征告白吧？」

「不，與其說是在等待，不如説黛想讓赤司隨心所欲吧。」

「總覺得能理解呢……但是，不知道他們有沒有注意到呢？他們怎樣看都是兩情相悅啊。」

❖

黑子睜大雙眼，看着赤司身上那套有點不合身的咖啡店服務員制服：「赤司君，那套衣服是……」

「是從千尋那裏借過來的。」

「擅自的？」

「不，我有在夢裏問過千尋，他可是答應了我。」

黑子輕歎一口氣：「其實就算不這樣宣示主權，大家也不會取笑赤司君你的。只要是相愛，我是覺得沒問題。」

赤司搖頭：「黑子你好像有甚麼誤會，我和千尋並不是情侶。」

「可是……居然是沒交往嗎？啊，對不起。」黑子垂下頭。

「沒關係的，我並不討厭這樣的誤會。不如說，我很歡迎這種誤會。」

「難道説赤司君是在單戀嗎？需要幫忙的話，可以告訴我們。」

「雖然很感興趣，不過不需要。」赤司再次搖頭，頓了一頓，「我先失陪了，黑子。」

在黑子還沒反應過來，赤司就融入人群。

如果戀慕之心一定要有著甚麼色彩的話，赤司相信那一定是淡淡的紅梅色，溫暖而溫柔。

就像黛千尋這個人，赤司相信對方一定會原諒自己。

只要身上帶著一兩樣對方的東西，彼此就無法隨波逐流，赤司理解到這一點，而他也相信黛也會理解。

赤司知道這並不是毫無意義的單相思。

因為，黛是注意到的，並用同樣的心情看待著自己。

赤司征十郎喜歡黛千尋。

黛千尋也喜歡赤司征十郎。

若要問「為甚麼不去告白」的話，赤司可以用很肯定的語氣回答提問者。

因為，現在這個時間點很可愛。

偶然之間，彼此視線相投。

赤司自認自己最喜歡那個瞬間。

不管自己如何提出怎樣任性的要求，黛也會苦著臉去接受。

赤司很喜歡那樣的黛千尋。

❖ 

黛看著衣櫃內的那套高級西裝，歎了口氣。 

他有時候真的會以為赤司被下了貓咪詛咒，竟然會吃其他貓咪的醋。

不過，黛知道赤司只是想以此為藉口，故意粘著自己。

黛一直很喜歡那樣笨拙地撒嬌的赤司征十郎。

於是，他穿上那套高級西裝。

❖

赤司征十郎喜歡黛千尋。

黛千尋也喜歡赤司征十郎。

儘管如此，他們還是不肯去告白。

黛弄了杯卡布奇諾咖啡給樋口，嘴角向上勾：「說不定，赤司還有我所不知道的喜好。要是在這裏作出結論的話，豈不是很浪費嗎？」

赤司看著朋友們，笑道：「我想再見識更多各種表情的千尋，所以現在還是不能說。」

到底名為「喜歡」的心情，會在甚麼時候滿溢而出呢？

不過，若是滿溢而出的話，就找個更大更結實的容器吧。

每天，喜歡你的心情只會有增無減。

完


End file.
